


I always kept my word. Why would this time be different?

by Ynius



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, after pain attacks, during the kage summon, fem naruto, surprize
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the kage summon, when Sasuke attacked the kages, Danzou wasn't fast enough to run away. But when someone crashed the execution everything takes a 180 grades turn. Who is it? Was Danzou saved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Danzou! I came for your head. I don't have any business with the others kages. I just came to punish you."

"To punish me? You? Aren't you a cheky little brat? To think that i could made a well weapon out of you after your brother's crime."

"Hokage. Please explain what Uchiha Sasuke meant by punish. I know him and i would like to close already the Uchiha matter."

"Kazekage. That doesn't concern you."

"But it does concern me! My little brother was kidnapped by him! And i want answers."

"Hm? Karin. Explain him."

"H-hai! Um....raikage-sama. We wanted to get your brother for Sasuke to be free of Akatsuki. That way he could get back to Konoha to kill Danzou. But when we were almost free, Uchiha Madara told us that we failed to capture the eight tails."

"Uchiha Madara?! He's alive?!"

"Failed you say?! Then where is Bee?!"

"Suigetsu."

"Yes, yes. Scary. Raikage-sama. Your little brother isn't at us. That means that you don't have anything with us."

"And if you do, then let me remind you of the incident 13 years ago when you failed to kidnap Hyuuga Hinata. At that time you asked for a death in excange for a death. But here, no one died. So you don't have business with us." Sasuke finished.

"You little!!!"

"Then how are you here?" Asked Gaara.

"My first objective was to destroy Konoha, but someone else was before me. So i switched targets. It was just convenient for Danzou to be elected as the sixth hogake."

"I see....when you said that you wanted to destroy konoha, did you mean Naruto too?"

"...who knows. Maybe. Maybe not. But now i don't want to wait another minute. Danzou. I will kill you for making my kind and brave brother kill his entire clan because of you."

"Hmph. You don't have any proof. And beside, you are weak. How do you think you will be able to defeat me?"

"Hokage-sama, excuse me if i am wrong, but are you so confident because of your eye? Or maybe eyes?" Asked one of the mizukage's attendants.

"And what do you mean by that?" Asked with his eyes narrowed Sasuke.

 "Uchiha-san, it's seems that your hokage has been colecting your clans eyes."

"....what?" By now, the killing intend plus the sharingan were pretty intimidating." Danzou, you scrum! You trash! My katana wants your blood so bad that i can feel it. My clansmen whom you've robbed of their light are waiting for your demise so they can torture you in hell." 

Sasuke's katana was unshealed and it was trembling. For Danzou's blood.

The battle began. When the situation got bad on Danzou's side, he used the eyes on his hand. Karin was feeling worse than before when she found out what Danzou had done. His chakra....was just like Orochimaru's. Horrible. She and her others teammates were standing beside to make sure that no one interfered with Sasuke's fight. But one moment of inattention brought her being held hostage by her enemy.

"What will you do, Sasuke? Now that i've got your teammate, you won't be able to kill me, won't you?"

"You bastard..." said Sasuke what everyone thought. That man was disgusting. 

"Heee...but you forgot about us, didn't you?" Asked Suigetsu mockingly. He and Juugo were behind him in a second with kunai at his neck.

Karin wanted to do something. It was her fault that they were in this situation!

"S-Sasuke! Kill me! Use me to kill the man that brought you and your clan only suffering! I am useless now! But... be sure not to miss."

"O-oi, Karin, what are you talking about?! Just shut up and let us save you!"

"Hmm...foolish girl. You think that they are gonna kill you? If i am right, you are an Uzumaki, right? Then it will be harder to Sasuke to kill you now."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I am sure that at least one of you knows of his former team in konoha. In that team, his best friend was an Uzumaki. But before he deserted complatetly konoha, he was unable to kill that teammate. He stuck a chidori right through it's chest, just above the heart. And i am sure you have at least one thing in common with that teammate. If not, why recruit you?"

At the side, Gaara was looking close to murder. His brother and sister weren't looking far behind.

"Oh? Kazekage-sama, may i ask you why are you showing suck a scary face?" The mizukage asked.

"I...me and my sliblings know this teammate. She was the one who saved me twice. The first time, from the insanety of ichibi, and the second time, from the arms of death itself."

"She? You mean that the best friend of Uchiha Sasuke was a female?"

"Not just best friend."

"...then lovers too?!"

"Not really lovers, but not just friends either. It's hard to say from an outsider point of view, but i know that they were really intimate with each other."

"And kazekage-sama know this because...?"

"A while after Sasuke deserted, my village and konoha had a mission together. Then we met again. And i asked. She was really sad when she told me that she knows that sasuke will came back at her."

"Oh, such a romantic! I have to meet her! What's her name?!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox."

"Eh?!"

* * *

 Back at the battle, while it was true that Danzou couldn't do anything, that was the case of the others too. This was just the waiting game.

Suddently, the dood opened. Then Danzou was on his front, Karin taken by Suigetsu and Juugo. Everyone gasped when they saw what desarmed Danzou. It was... Kyuubi?!

**"You bastard.....it was your fault that Naruto suffered so much after the Uchiha had gone! And you dare to show your face as a kage, a role that Naruto wanted so much?! How dare you, you puny human? If it would not be because Naruto didn't wanted me to, i would have teared to sheds long ago!"**

"The Kyuubi...? Then, Naruto has escaped?" Asked Sasuke slowly.

**"Hmph. You think that such a puny thing would keep my kit away from you? Don't flatter yourself boy. Naruto is right here. Or, at least, is coming. Is with that Sai guy. She told me to go ahead to prevent something bad from happening. It's seems that she was right."**

"Kyuubi. Why are you here? And why are you not inside Naruto?" Asked Gaara.

**"Oh, the former ichibi-jinchuriki. Long time no hear. That's because of my kit. She toyed with my seal some months ago and she found out that she could take me out of the seal, with the minimum of chakra necesary. But she can control my form. That's why i am in such a pitiful state. But not to worry. I can still break your neck if my kit wants."**

"That means that your jinchuriki can control your chakra?" Asked the Tsuchikage.

**"Hmph. Of course. She's my kit. She could control it for two years."**

"Kyuubi. Why is Naruto coming here?! You of all should know in what state she is now."

**"And whose fault do you think it is?!  Yours, of course! And don't worry. She has my chakra. She will be ok. Oh? It'd seems that she's here. I will warn you just this once, brat. She is pissed. Very much so."**

"I don't expect her not to be." He muttered only for himself to hear, but of course, the horse-size fox heard and snorted annoyed.

In a few seconds, while Danzou tried to free himself from the Kyuubi's hold, and failing horrible, from the still opened doors a feminine figure showed herself followed by another three. This time guys.

"Kurama, thank you. Hello Gaara, not so long time no see, right? For the others kage, nice to meet you. I am Uzumaki Naruto, holder of the Kyuubi no Youko. I apologize for the trouble Sasuke did to you. Oh, and Raikage-sama, i have your little brother sealed inside this scroll. Now he's sleeping. And for you..." Naruto trailed off when her eyes found Sasukes. He very little twitched. But not for fear.

Naruto was looking breathtaking. She wore a traditional Uchiha black kimono with an white obi. Her long hair was held in place by two pig tails.

And with her cute and at the same time sexy glare, the erotic( at least for him) picture was complete.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Don't "Hello, Naruto." me and act so nonchalantly! The last time i saw you i forgot to say this to you, but it fucking hurt!"

"What did?" Oh, god, was she gonna talk about this, here? Now?

"The chidori, teme! I just remembered! Instead of a nice goodbye and thank you as you did to Sakura, i get a chidori? Through my chest? Really?"

"You were in my way, back then."

"You-!"

"Naruto-hime, i suggest you to fight later. Now we have to do something about Danzou."

"Right. The other bastard."

She took a scroll from her obi, the grimaced.

"Nope, this one is for later. Oh, the other are arriving too. That's good. I don't like repeating myself. Aha! Here is it!"

She proundly took another scroll from her obi and toring the seal, she made a motion to say something, when at the same time the others konoha nin arrived and Danzou shouted at Sai, still in Kyuubi's grip:

"Sai! What are you waiting for?! I am your master! The other two are dead, now it's your turn to protect me!"

Naruto merely paused. In the backround, Kiba and Akamaru were having an intense debate about something. At her right, Sai shifted just a little beside her. She smirked.

"Sai."

"Yes." He answered the untold order. He opened his mounth and showed Danzou that his seal wasn't there anymore.

"Why...how...?"

"I learned from the best. I am an Uzumaki. That little seal it's just my playground. Now, where were we? Ah, yes. The scroll. Ahem. 'I, Senju Tsunade, one of the three great Sannins, as well as the hokage of Konohagakure and the granddaughter of the first hokage, appoint my grand niece of my grandmother side as my substitute in case something happens to me. I mention that my substitute will reveal herself only when the time is necesary, meaning when my succesor will not be deemed worth of the hokage place. I also mention the origins of my substitute. Her parents are Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina, the former jinchuriki. Her godfather is the deceased Jiraiya of the Sannin. Her relative is the Shodaime and his wife, Mito Uzumaki, and thus, i am also her relative. In case something happens with me, Princess of Konohagakure will be my word. That's all.'"

"As you all just heard, i can do whatever i deem that it's right from this moment. Thus, i, as The fifth hokage substitute, order the execution of Danzou, for his crimes against the village. From these, ones of the most important crime are: the planning of killing the Uchiha clan, running the ROOT behind the sandaimes back, even after he told you to disband it and stealing Uchiha Shisui eye, and the others Uchiha. The executors will be the ones who suffered the most from your action: Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi."

The silence was so intense that you could cut it with a knife.

"Have you lost your mind, demon?! Uchiha Itachi is dead! His beloved brother killed him!"

**"Shut up."** hissed Kurama.  


"Sasuke, dear. Did Madara shown you Itachis body?"

"N-no...."

"Of course he didn't. He doesn't have the body. And he's alive."

"Naruto...? What....how....?"

Naruto's eyes soften when looked at Sasuke's shaked ones. She explained softly like to an abandonated child that just found out that he has a family. 

"Sorry, Sasuke. I know that i should have told you. But i couldn't. Belive me. I wanted. I so fucking wanted. But only now it was possible. Right now, i am gonna summon Itachi. I sent him to heal and recuperate on the frogs montain. There is also Ero-sennin, whom i found out that was kept alive by pain for him to witness the true peace. Turns out that after he died, Konan apologised and give me back my godfather. Only me and Baa-chan know that he's alive. Same with Itachi. Well, until now. Whatever." She took from her obi the same scroll that she said it was for later, tossing the other scroll caressly to Sai. Yamato and Kakashi were standing behind her. The others konoha nin were still standing behind her. Akamaru and Kiba were the only ones who moved at all. They were still debating. Sakura was just observing. She knew that right now she would be totally useless, that was until she saw that there were injured people. Sasuke actual team. So she moved to heal them.

Naruto bit her finger and put the blood on the scroll. There, in a puff of smoke, stood the very much alive and very much...with eyes...Uchiha Itachi.

At first he looked a little lost. Then he saw Naruto. He kneeled in front of her amd with respect said:

"Naruto-hime. It's been some time since we last saw each other. I hope you were doing well even during the invasion."

"*sigh* Itachi, please forget this formal talk. Yes. As always i've been well. Yes, even during the invasion. Oh, for the god of...please raise yourself, Itachi! We are in front of your brother!" At the mention of his brother, Itachi froze. He slowly stood up and with a nod from Naruto, he turned in the direction his brother was.

"Hello, Sasuke." He said in a painful voice." I am glad you are doing well. Even if those clothes don't look too good on you."

"Nii-san..."

"Ok!" Clapped Naruto once and the attention once again was on her. Danzou was still struggling to get away from the fox, with little succes.

"I know that i just intrerupted a sentimental moment and blah blah blah,but! We have an execution to do. Itachi, take your sword and together with your brother, kill the traitor, Danzou. Understand?"

"Very well, Naruto-hime. Sasuke, your sword."

"Eh? Ah, yes."

"Don't worry, little brother. This time i am staying."

Both of them stood ready at attention. They were waiting for the orders.

Naruto took a moment. Then sighned. She turned to the scrowling Danzou.

"Danzou. It is your fault that jiji died. It is also your fault for the deaths of so many Uchiha. But i can't really blame you,you know? No matter how much i hate you, we have one thing in common. We both love Konoha. But the difference is, i know how to make it better. You don't. That is you sin. Goodbye, Danzou. I will take care of the children on your ROOT system. For now, go to sleep. Maybe in your next life, you will see what i see."

With a single glace at the brother, the two nodded and cut Danzou's head. It was a clean cut.

Naruto wasn't feeling to well. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi noticed and hurried at her to see if she was ok. What she said was what surprised everyone and made faces tha Kurama had to disspel to not die from laughing.

"Yes. I am ok. Just the child."


	2. Chapter 2

For you to understand what happened before the kage summon, we will get back in time a few days after Naruto defeated Pain.

Naruto was in her room. Or the room that was given to her. Her former apartament was destroyed. By her side stood Konohamaru. He was looking at Naruto who was looking at her window.

"Naruto-nee-chan...."

"What, Konohamaru?" Asked absent-minded Naruto. 

"Why are you so sad?" 

Before, when Sasuke was still in the village, she and the boy were very close. They were like mother and son. Almost. If you forget the age. Most don't know, but in some nights, when Konohamaru couldn't sleep or worse, had a nightmare, he searched for his nee-chan. He sneaked out of his home, and hurried to Naruto's house.

When he arrived, Naruto would wait for him, with a cup of cocoa streaming hot. Then they talked. About everything and nothing. When Konohamaru would feel sleepy, Naruto would get him to her bed and began to sing him a lullaby. When asked how she knows that song, she answered that a big fox was singing this song when she was little and sad. He was still little and didn't understand, but now he knew. It was Kyuubi. That made him feel a little bad about asking about that fox. But he also remembered that in some nights, when he was almost asleep, he heards a beat in Naruto's window. Naruto, still awake and singing, went to invite the stranger inside, Konohamaru didn't know him, but would later meet him. He had almost shouted the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was visiting his Naruto-nee-chan late at night. He remembered the whisperers between her and he. 

"Why aren't you sleeping? We have school, you know?"

"I could say the same to you too. I wanted to see you and i find you singing to a brat?"

"Konohamaru isn't a brat! He is the same as you. A lonely child who founds comfort in a person whom shows love towards him."

"And you love him?"

"Of course. He is like my little brother. Or more like son. You don't know how adorable he is."

Then Naruto would invite him to stay the night. She could take a futon out and the two would sleep together. But the boy would refuse, say that he just wanted to see her and after he stole a kiss from her, he leaved in a breath.

The next morning, Naruto would lead him home and in the meantime, she would told him not to tell that someone else was in her room. Not even to jiji. He agreed when he saw the sad look.

The same look she was wearing now.

"I am not sad. I am waiting."

"What for?"

"You can't sleep, can you? Why don't i sing you a little? Come here." She evitated the question. Again. She motioned him to come closer to her, then hugged him. 

"Naruto-nee....chan?"

She began humming the oh, so familiar lullaby. She positioned Konohamaru's head to her lap.

His eyes began to drop. 'That's bad....' thought Konohamaru trying to remain awake. Last night he couldn't sleep because of the nightmares. And Naruto's voice was so alluring...

"Konohamaru. I for now will dissapear for some time. Sasuke needs me. I hope you will tell the others that i went to the frogs mountain. The next time we meet, i will be a little different. But fear not. I will still be your Naruto-nee-chan. Good night, Konohamaru."

The next minute, in the light of the moon, the windows have opened, and like the wind, a figure appeared. Naruto looked sadly at the figure, then slowly took Konohamaru's head from her lap and put it on a pillow. Kissing softly the child forehead, she was lifted in the figures arm and they took off.

"I see that that child still is stuck with you." The figure spoke.

"Yes. It's the last comfort that i have. After you've leaved, only Konohamaru really needed me at all. If you're jealos, it's your fault, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Don't 'I'm not jealos, dobe.' me."

"I still don't understand how you understand what i'm saying."

"You don't know? I speak fluently Uchiha language."

Naruto's head fell on Sasuke's shoulder, her eyes travelling on his face.

"Why are you carrying me? I can walk, you know."

"I know. It's just because i want to."

"Oh, my little Sasu-chan wants some pshihical contact. Want onee-san to comfort you?"

"You will do it later. That's why i carry you now. Now shut up."

"Hai, hai." Naruto paused in her studying the male's face to think. She knew what it would happen later this night. She knew from the moment that he leaved her on the Valley of the End, half awake, when he vomited blood and he whispered only for her to hear: "When i kill Itachi, i will come back to you. Then we can start a family. Goodbye." He promised her that she will bear his offsprings when Itachi was dead. Only that he wasn't. Not that Sasuke knew. Oh, god. Sasuke killed his brother. Most likely, since he went after Gyuuki, he knew the truth. They arrived at a safe house.

"This is...?"

"It's an Uchiha safe house made during the war. It's under a genjutsu that only an Uchiha can see through."

As he spoke, he took her in a room where the light was only made by a tourch. There was a bed, big enough for two. He put her down on the bed while he turned to close the door. He returned without the hood and cape he wore when he took her away.

He kneeled in front of her, and kissed her knees. She was wearing a black one-piece night dress, so unlike her stile. Konohamaru said she was beautiful. She was supposed to be beautiful. It was the night she will give herself to him. 

"Are you cold?" Asked quietly Sasuke looking at her softly.

"No. You're here. I don't really fell anything beside my feelings for you when you're with me."

"And these are?"

"It's a secret. You have to beg me to say it." 

Sasuke was getting close to her face by seconds. With ease and sincerly, he kissed Naruto. And again, and again, and again.

"Naruto...." murmured Sasuke in her neck. He now stood by her side playing with her hair.

She knew that she wasn't supposed to answer. Not now. So she didn't. She let Sasuke to slowly undress her, him kissing every part of skin his fingers trailed. He muttered her name for many, many times. She let him. He needed her. Needed a warm body to assure him that he's still alive, and that he's loved. But the tone he used.... he was crying without tears. Bleeding without blood. So she cried for him.

"Why are you crying, Naruto? It's because of what i'm doing to you?"

"No...not because of that. I am crying for you. And you know it."

"Hn."

"Sasuke...i-i love you. I always loved you and will always love you. Even if you kill me. I will love you. I give myself to you. You too. Give yourself to me."

Sasuke stopped with his kisses between her breasts. He breathed her scent slowly. He knew that he too, loved her. He has from the first sight. And will always be. So he trusted her. Trusted her with his all. As she did.

"Naruto, i love you. I love all of you. Your scent, your big voice, your blue brilliant eyed, your shiny blonde hair."

"Sasuke, what do you need me for?"

"...to love me. Naruto. I killed my brother. I promised you that after i kill my brother, i will come back to you. Something happened. And now i regret ever killing my brother. So please. Naruto, i beg you. Please don't ever leave me alone. Ever. You're mine after this night. Forever."

"Yes. It's good that way. I love you. I will never let you down or leave you alone. I am yours and you are mine. That's way, it's ok. You can do anything you want to me."

So without any other words beside each other names, Sasuke continueted to workship Naruto's body. In the morning, no one will know what will happen. But now, they were together. That was good.

After another 3 or 4 hours, Naruto was standing in Sasuke's arm. They were both tired. Naruto's hand was carresing her stomach.

"Why are you feeling your stomach?"

"Kyuubi helped me to become more aware of what happens inside my body. Now i can feel how our children are growing. It's an amaizing feeling."

"...children?"

"Yes. Twins, it's seems. Even if it's early- like, really really early- i can feel it. I probably didn't mentioned before, but from the time that i could control Kurama's chakra, ii could see piece of my future. Or whoever future i want to see."

"Then what will our children future be?"

"...briliant."

"Then i'm glad. I never mentioneted, but you look really good in black. Like, really good."

"Ho? That's new. But Konohamaru said that too."

"Again with that brat?"

"Hey. Kono-chan is part of my family."

"Yes yes....Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Like that, for one week they stayed inside that house. Loving each other, talking with each other, and enjoying the peace. But one day, after one week of peace, Sasuke leaved Naruto sleeping while he went toward his team, to hunt Danzou. He sealed the house, knowing that Naruto will soon get out.

At Akatsuki's base, Madara asked Sasuke where he went. His team was behind him looking confused at him.

"I went to make sure that i can kill Danzou."

That seemed a good enough of reason for him to get out.

Back in the Iron Country, Kiba shouted loud, poining his finger at Naruto.

"Ahh! So that's why your scent changed! You're gonna have puppies!"

"Kiba! Kid! Not puppies! At least use the form 'kits' if you want! But not puppies!"

"Same thing." Akamaru wasn't thinking the same.

"T-then, the father is Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked blushing like crazy.

"Of course. Oh, yes. Itachi. I have two presents for you. One, as you've heard already, you will be an uncle. Two, later, ok? Now. Off you go."

"Eh? W-wait, Naruto-him-!"

Before he could say anything else he was sent back to frogs mountain.

"Now, we have to get back at the summon, right? I will attend, as godaime's substitute."


End file.
